skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Belakor
“133rd year as a technocratic state.” Known officially as the 33rd Technate of Belakor (BL), Belakor has prided itself in pushing the frontiers of science, while eliminating the vestiges of religion and politics. Life is calculated and measured. Divided into zones, the nation builds its infrastructure through a prisoner labor force. Planned cities tout efficiency in its calculated symmetry. They are critical in the development of many technological advances, including modern airship designs, railroad technology, and the discovery of Cavorium. History • 591AV - The 1st Technate established by Prof. Albas Razin during the Liisian Revolution. • 723AV - The 33rd Technate formed by Prof. Graham Ulter. Geography Yikum Once known by the ancient name of Kallorjan, the city was renamed in the first technate to Yikum, or First. It is a rising city which has seen much redevelopment over the last 100 years that most of its past has been demolished and forgotten. The drive to create the perfect utopia has resulted in one of the most beautiful and efficient cities in the world, "a shining example of progress in our modern times." * 1-1-1 - Known also as the Triple First, this gargantuan high-rise sits at the core of the city. From here, all avenues radiate outwards like spokes of a wheel. It houses the entire political, military, and judicial branches of government in one place. Its name derives from the fact that it is the first building, in the first city (capital), in the first zone. * People's Square - also known as the High Square, is an open area that sits atop 1-1-1 in the middle of the city. Over 200,000 people can congregate at one time at the square, which is used for political rallies and annual festivals. Security is high around the Square and 1-1-1, with the 14th Infantry Regiment residing in the bottom floor of the building. Towns and Cities Elsewhere * Kamershan River - People Due to the constant invasions and occupations by outside nations throughout its history, Belakor is an ethnically diverse country. Factions * 14th Infantry Regiment - Also known as the People's Regiment, the 14th were the first military group who joined the Liisian Revolution on the side of the Technocrats. For their loyalty, their unit wasn't disbanded after the revolution, rather became the honorific guard of the leaders of the new government. Notables * Prof. Graham Ulter - A graduate from Alemir University with a doctorate in , Prof. Graham Ulter became a Belaklese citizen in 698AV. Government Technocracy The Ten Zones Belakor is divided into ten regions, each numbered from one to ten. The zones decrease in empirical importance as the zone number increases. For example, Zone 1 is the region where the nation's capital, administrative and economic centers are based. Zone 4 is known for producing necessary grains and harvests to keep the nation's population fed, while Zone 10 protects the nation against possible Vernese attack. Each Zone is run by a technocrat, an official chosen amongst their peers for their skills and knowledge in the sciences pertaining to that region's specialization. These technocrats hold a seat on the Council of Ten. * Zone 1 - Also known as "Zona Magna", this region is the smallest, yet most arguably the most important in Belakor. Situated at the geographical heart of the country, Zone 1 is the administrative and economic center of the country where the capital, Yikum, resides. The zone also holds the finest schools and academies in the world, being a veritable region of knowledge. * Zone 2 - "The Harvestlands" are one of the largest zones in Belakor. The endless fields help feed the entire nation through crop harvests and husbandry. * Zone 3 - The industrial zone, Zone 3 is one of the most overly populated regions in the country. Toxic fumes hang in the air, poisoning nearby streams and vegetation. The zone is vital for scientific testing and technological advancements. * Zone 4 - Nestled in the mountains, this zone is focused on the mining and extraction of vital metals and minerals used for production and development of Belak technologies. * Zone 5 - Oil * Zone 6 - Located on either side of the * Zone 7 - Textiles * Zone 8 - Forests * Zone 9 - The zone is a buffer region between the Belakor and the Kun Empire. The main protection given against any imperial advancement is through the Razin Line. * Zone 10 - The defensive zone along the Belak-Vernese border defending the highly valuable Gap of Narim. A Great Gatewa'''y between the Sargozian and Rasgula Mountains. The Council of Ten Since the 1st Technate in 591AV, a new '''Council of Ten has been established every four years. Ten technocrats are elected on the first day of a new technate, one from each zone, by their peers from their respective regions. Though a technocrat may be re-elected to office, it is frowned upon as fresh minds are thought to be in the nation's best interest. Prof. Albas Razin is known as the longest running technocrat in history, staying on the Council of Ten for seven technate cycles, until his death in 617AV. Military As a technocratic state, the Belak army, navy, and air forces are some of the most advanced and efficient systems in the world. State-of-the-art weapons and vehicles, mixed with centuries of combat and occupation has resulted in a military that is able to bring balance to the region, keeping other nations at bay. Newspapers Front Page Gossip Column Classifieds * Cavorium Gas For Sale - Category:Nations